my diary
by yume sora
Summary: karin selalu saja sedih saat dia membentak ibu-nya,dan hanya satu orang yang bisa menghiburnya dan itu adalah kazune...(maaf summarynya jelak)
1. Chapter 1

My diary

"CEREWET…..sudahku bilang aku tidak mau"ucapku kasar pada kaa-san

"Ayolah…karin bantu kaa-san "kata kaa-san lembut

"APA KAU TULI HAH…TIDAK DENGAR AKU BILANG APA DASAR BAKA NO KAA-SAN"bentakku marah padanya

"Karin…"lirih kaa-san

"Aaaahhhh….aku tidak betah lama-lama disini,lebih baik aku pergi saja"ucapku santai

"ka…kau mau kemana Karin"Tanya kaa-san lirih

"Bukan urusanmu seserah aku mo pergi kemanakan"ucapku sinis lalu pergi

Pov kazune

"hah…sehabis belanja enaknya kemana lagi ya…?"ucapku.

Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Kazune langkapnya,umur 16thn,rambut blode,bermata biru safir, yang palingku benci adalah serangga,dan yang palingku suka…

"ehm…itu seperti Karin…. Ah itu benar Karin"gumanku sambil berlari kearah Karin

"hey…karin kau mau kemana"tanyaku pada Karin

"….."

"_sepertinya Karin punya masalah dan aku tahu masalahnya"batinku_

"Karin…kau bertengkar dangan ibumu lagi ya…"ucapku sambil memakan lollipop(entah dari mana lollipop itu datang-_-)

"….bagaimana kau tahu"Tanya Karin padaku

"hah…karin kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi aku selalu seperti ini kalau bertengkar dengan ibumu"ucapku sombong

"kau memang tahu segalanya Kazune-kun"ucap Karin pelan namun masih bisa didengar

"_bukanya aku tahu segalanya Karin …tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu"batinku_

Gadis yang disebelahku ini namanya Karin lengkapnya,umur 16thn,rambut brunette,bermata emerland,yang paling dia benci anak berkaca mata(Kurasuma Kirio),yang paling dia suka adalah roti adalah gadis yang ku sukai,aku menyukainya sejak pertama Karin adalah gadis yang istimewa….

Flash back

Kira-kira sekitar 10thn yang lalu saat aku dan keluargaku pindah itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan untuk lebih mengenal tempat baru ku ini dan tidak sengaja aku bertemu denganya.

"_ada apa dengan gadis itu yah?murung sekali…"pikirku saat itu dan menghampirinya_

"hey…kau kenapa kok murung sih"tanyaku pada gadis itu(author:kazune jangan bersikap sok peduli deh-_- ,kazune:diam lo author sialan gak lihat apa aku mo buat adegan romantis nih,author:hem…memangnya apa peduli ku-_- lanjut…!)

"….."

"hey…"panggilku pada gadis itu

"….."

"_tidak ada jawaban apa dia bisu yah"pikirku _

"HEY…HALO…."panggilku dengan suara keras

"BERISIK….!GAK PERLU PAKAI TERIAK AKU INI GAK BUDEK LAGI"bentak gadis itu padaku

"maaf kau dipanggil gak jawab-jawab sih"maafku padanya

"..."

"..."

Diam gadis itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun,yah karna aku tidak tau harus bicara apa jadi aku juga diam sampai gadis berkata

"maaf...maafkan aku karna telah membentak"kata gadis itu

"tidak,tidak papa kok aku juga tidak memikirkanya"ucapku padanya sambil tersenyum

"termakasih"kata gadis lalu dia manis sekali itu lah yang ku pikirkan saat melihat senyumnya itu.

"oh iya. Namaku karin,hanazono karin dan kau"gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku

"kazune,kujyou kazune"kenalku pada karin

"kujyou...ah kau pasti orang yang baru pindah kemarikan"tanya karin

"iya...tapi bagaimana kau tau karin"tanyaku bingung

"oh itu karna orang membicara kan tentang orang baru yang akan tinggal disini, aku tidak pernah melihatmu,dan yang ke-3 kau bermarga kujyou sama seperti yang dibicarakan semua orang"jelas karin padaku secara terperinci menurutku"oh iya sekarang sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang kazune"ucap karin

"ah iya benar,karin bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu sampai kerumahmu"tawarku pada karin

"kalau begitu aku juga mengantarmu sampai kerumahmu"kata karin dan itu membuatku bingung

"apa maksudmu karin...?aku tidak mengerti...?"tanyaku dengan penuh dengan tanda tanya padanya

"nanti kau juga akan tau kazune"ujarnya tersenyum

Dan apa kalian tau apa yang di maksud karin 'aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahmu'(author:ayolah kazune jangan :nih author nyebelin ya gak bisa apa lihat orang :memangnya aku peduli :nyebilin mau ya ku lempar pake sendal,author:lempar aja paling aku gak lanjutin :...)dan ternyata jawabanya

"jadi ini maksudmu karin'kau juga akan mengatarku pulang ke rumah"kataku pada karin

"bingo...benar sekali itu karena rumah kita bersebelahan kazune"jawabnya sambil tersenyum"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya kazune jaa ne"sambil melambaikan tanganya padaku

"hn...jaa ne karin"membalas lambaian tanganya

EnD

Begitulah cerita tentang pertemuan pertama kami dan sejak saat itu aku jadi berteman dengan Karin walau pun aku ingin lebih dari teman…(serakah n rakus ya...)

"Karin,kau jangan sedih terus coba lihat wajah jelekmu ini jadi tambah jelek loh"hiburku dengan sedikit mengejek

"kau ini mau menghiburku atau malah mau menghinaku sih kazune"ucapnya marah

"tadi sih maunya menghiburmu tapi setelah melihat wajah jelekmu ini aku jadi ingin mengejekmu"ejekku lagi padanya

"jahat….huh"sambil memaling kan mukanya

"hahaha…tapi sekarang sudah agak mendingankan"ucapku padanya

"iya kau benar kazune"senyumnya padaku

Aku berjalan menghampiri dan berbisik padanya"kalau kau ada masalah katakan saja padaku aku akan mendengarkanya dengan senang hati"

"kazune..."

"ah...sudah hampir malam ayo kita pulang karin,besok kita harus sekolah loh"ucapku padanya

"iya-iya...lama-lama kau jadi bawel ya kazune"

"berisik...ayo cepat"

"iya..."jawab karin sambil tersenyum

"_Senang bisa melihat kau tersenyum seperti itu karin"batinku sambil tersenyum..._

-TSUZUKU-

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…..?

Dan apakah perasaan kairin sama dengan kazune….?

Kita lihat aja nanti

(mohon maaf kalo cerita gak menarik karna saya baru disini dan kurang pengalaman )


	2. Chapter 2

**My diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Yume Sora**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kazune X Karin**

**Genre : Family ; Romance**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, jin kuga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teet….teet….teet…..

"haoh….sudah jam berapa ini"kata seorang gadis yang terbangun dari tidur jam disamping tempat tidurnya dan…

"AHHHHH…aku terlambat….."panik gadis itu yang tidak lain adalan cepat karin menuju kamar mandi dan yang jelas sih mandi tentunya,selasai mandi dia langsung berdandan dan merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Karin dengan cepat lari menuruni tangga dan mengambil roti bakar yang dibuat ibu-nya dan langsung menuju pintu keluar…

"karin…kau tidak sarapan"Tanya kaa-san

"aku makan roti dijalan saja…."jawab karin"um…kaa-san..."

"nani karin"tanya kaa-san.

"um...gomenne" kata karin langsung berlari keluar.

"karin...kaa-san tahu sebenarnya kau itu gadis yang baik,kalau saja kaa-san dan tou-san mu tidak berpisah pasti tidak akan begini"kata kaa-san sambil mengingat masa lalu.

Flash back

"APA MAU MU HAH..."teriak lelaki berusia sekitar 30an pada gadis yang berusia sama denganya

"AKU INGIN KITA CERAI PUAS..."teriak gadis dengan dengan air mata mengalir

"cerai...apakah kita tadak bisa menyelesai kan ini dengan cara yang lebih baik"tanya lelaki melunak

"aku sudah lelah,LELAH...kau tahu itu lelah mendengar semua orang berbicara tentangmu bersama gadis itu...aku lelah"teriak gadis itu sambil menangis

"tapi bagaimana dengan anak kita,bagaimana dengan mohon pikir kan dengan baik"ucap lelaki itu sambil menenangkan gadis itu

"aku yang akan menjaga"jawab gadis itu

"ta...tapi..."

"ku mohon...aku sudah lelah"ucap gadis itu lemah

"...hah...baiklah jika itu mau"jawab lelaki sambil menghela nafasnya

"terima kasih..."ucap gadis itu sambil menangis

EnD Flash back

"hah….tapi tumben karin bangun sepagi masih jam 6 pagi tidak biasanya gadis itu"ucap kaa-san

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov kazune

"haoh…."uapku sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku masih ngantuk tapi kalau aku tidak cepat sampai sekolah pasti kazuners akan mengejarku dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk menyebal kan juga kalau datang kesekolah sepagi ini,habis tidak ada orang sih...haah...

"haah...eh...itukan karin tidak biasanya dia datang seepagi ini"pikirku"ehm...biarku kerjai dia"sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku berlari kecil mendekati karin tapi tidak terlalu dekat denganya,ku tunngu sampai di masuk ke kelas dan...

"huuh..."tiupku pada lehernya

"KYAAAA..."

EnD Pov kazune

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov karin

"hah….kok sepi sih"bingungku pada diriku sendiri"apa hari ini hari minggu...ah tidak mungkin...ehm...tpi kok tidak ada orang sih disini"ucapku

"huuh"

"KYAAAA..."teriakku keras karena ada sesuatu yang meniup tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memukulnya dengan tas yang ku bawa…

"Aduh…duh…hentikan karin ini aku"ucap pemuda yang meniupku dan kalian tahu itu sapa….?dia itu kazune…!

"KAZUNE…."teriakku padanya

"tidak usah teriak napa jadi sakit nih"ucap kazune sambil menutup telinganya

"eh….maaf,maaf"sesalku pada kazune yang mo marah

"maaf,maaf,bisanya Cuma maaf aja"ucap dingin padaku

"uh…inikan salahmu sendiri mengagetkanku kazune"kesalku padanyha sambil memalingkan mukaku

"iya juga minta maaf karena mengagetkanmu"sesal kazune

"perminta maaf diterima tapi dengan 1 syarat"ucapku sambil tersenyum manis

"syarat….paling kau Cuma mau dibelikan roti belut saja"tebak itu benar-benat tepat.

"bingo…sepelung sekolah nanti ya"riangku

"okey…okey"jawab kazune dengan wajah dinginya

"ehm….kazune "

"hn…apa"ucapnya dingin

"itu…kenapa sekolah sepi begini yah…?"tanyaku,dan apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan kazune...?bukanya menjawab dia malah menempalkan tanganya didahi dan bilang…

"masih waras…"ucapnya santai

"waras….kau pikir aku ini sudah tidak waras apa kazune"maraku padanya sambil memayunkan bibirku

"bukan begitu karin"ucapnya ya dengan santai(lagi)

"lalu kenapa...?"tanyaku padanya

"karin kau tahu ini jam berapa"tanya-nya balik

"kau itu bukanya menjawab malah balik nanya"kesalku

"sudah jawab saja"

"jam 8 kan"jawabku,dan lagi bukanya menjawab malah geleng-geleng kepala

"karin ternyata benar ada yang salah di otakmu itu"sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalaku

"apa maksudmu kazune"tanyaku tak mengerti

"karin dengarkan aku baik-baik karna aku tidak mau mengulangi kata-kata ku tuk ke-2 kalinya mengerti"ucapnya padaku,dan aku balas dengan anggukan"sebenarnya ini baru jam ...tidak lebih tepatnya jam 6.15 menit"sambung kazune sambil melihat jam tanganya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"uapaaaaa...jam 6"teriakku

"iya...lebih tepatnya 6.15 menit"ucap kazune menitup telinga

Akupun terduduk lemas dilantai"jadi untuk apa aku tadi lari-lari sampai mau jaduh kesini tadi"ucapku lemas

EnD Pov karin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal Pov

**Waktu istirahat**

"megami…."ucap lelaki tampan berambut hitam dan bermata onxy.

"ah….jin-kun ada apa"tanya karin pada lelaki yang bernama jin atau lebih tepatnya jin kuga.

"ah…tidak apa-apa Cuma mau menyapa megami saja"ucap jin padaku.

"oh… kira ada apa tadi"jawabku sambil tersenyum pada jin.

"huh….menyapa kau **bodoh** ya kuga"kata kazune sambil nekan kalimat bodoh.

"APA KAU BILANG BEAUTIFUL BOY"marah jin pada kazune.

"APA KAU BILANG..."kesal kazune yang disebut beautiful oleh jin.

"**beautiful boy**...apakah terlalu susah bagimu mengartikan ya haah..."tantang jin .

"hey kau jin kuga bukanya sudahku bilang jangan pernah memanggil dengan sebutan itu"marah kazune sudah mencapai batasnya

"ah...maaf aku lupa..."jawab jin santai"habis kau juga sih yang memulainya"sambung jin

"hah...masa bodo...dari pada berdebat denganmu lama-lama lebih baik aku pergi"kesal kazune

"huhs...sana pergi jauh-jauh dan jangan kembali kalau perlu pergi saja ke pluto sana..."seru jin pada kazune yang pergi."nah...megami bagamana kalau kita makan siang bersa...eh...dimana karin...dimana megamiku"teriak jin yang baru sadar bahwa karin sudah tidak ada di sana

EnD Normal Pov

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov karin

"Huh...menyebalkan sekali mereka berdua itu kalau ketemu pasti berantem -laki menyebalkan"kesalku dalam hati

"huh...sepi sekali kalau tidak ada saja mereka disini pasti aku tidak akan kesepian"ucapku yang duduk dibangku taman."michi,kazusa&himeka pergi ke inggis,kirika-senpai,anak berkaca mata&rika ke itali,lalu yuki dan miyon pergi ke korea...hah rasa bear-benar sepi kalau mereka tidak ada..."ucapku tuk kesekian kalinya.

EnD Pov karin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov Kazune

"hah...dasar kuga brengsek...kenapa sih kalau ketemu dia pasti begini jadinya"ucapku."kalau saja tidak ada kuga waktu itu pasti aku dan karin sudah makan siang bersama sekarang"pikirku

"hah..."hela napasku"eh...itukan karin bukanya dia tadi masih dikelas kenapa bisa ada disini"pikirku

Sempat aku ingin memanggilnya tapi tidak jadi karena melihat wajar karin yang murung dan kelihatan sangat sedih.

"karin kenapa ya...wajahnya kelihatan murung"ku coba memutar otakku untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan kalian pasti tahukan bukan kazune namanya kalau tidak bisa memecahkan sesuatu"ah...aku tahu pasti karin merasa kesepian karena mereka tidak ada,padahal biasanya kami selalu bersama pada jam istirahat"ucapku

"bagamana caranya agar aku bisa membuat karin tidak merasa kesepian"ucapku sambil berusaha memikirkan suatu cara...

"em...besok tanggal merah bagaimana kalau aku..."

-TSUZUKU-

Apakah yang akan dilakukan kazune agar karin tidak merasa kesepian...?

Dan apakah caranya akan membuahkan hasih...?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya…

Maaf baru updated sekarang soalnya masih bingung gimana lanjutanya maaf ya…

Dan qu ucap kan arigatoo untuk semua orang yang membaca dan yang udah reviews….

Oh…tilong di reviews ya chapter ini…arigatoo


	3. Chapter 3

**My Diary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Yume Sora**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kazune X Karin**

**Genre : Family ; Romance**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Jin Kuga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov karin

Sepulang sekolah….

"Huh…..Kazune mana sih,kan dia sudah janji mau traktir aku makan roti belut…."kesalku karena Kazune"dasar pembohong"tambahku

TRALALA….TRALALA…

Rington heandphoneku berbunyi dan siapa sih yang tidak tahu apa artinya itu….(hanya karin yang tak tahu*plakk)ya tentu saja ada kuambil headphoneku di dalam tas dan melihat pesan baru itu….dan pesan itu dari…..

From :Kazune

Subject :besok

Message :besokku tunggu di taman jam 8 pagi

"eh….apa maksudnya"gumamku sambil mengerutkan kening(benar apa kata kazune diotak mu itu ada yang tidak waras karin…*PLAAK*dilempar sepatu sama karin)

To :Kazune

Subject :ada apa

Message :memangnya ada apa…..?

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus datang…apakah besok hari yang penting"pikirku sambil melihat kalender dan tidak ada perayaan apa pun besok

TRALALA….TRALALA….

From :Kazune

Subject :datang

Message :sudah datang aja apa susahnya sih

"Huh…dasar Kazune pemaksa, apa susahnya ngasih tahu aku"pikirku

To :Kazune

Subject :pemaksa

Message :dasar pemaksa….:p

**.**

From :Kazune

Subject :terserah

Message :mau datang apa tidak

"Huh…nyebeli…datang…tidak….datang…tidak"pikirku(da sar kelamaan mikir kalau aku sih langsung terima*PLAAK*dilempar sendal oleh karin"ni author dari tadi ganggu terus ya…")

**.**

**.**

5 menit kemudian

"datang aja deh,lagi pula kazune punya utang roti belut"pikirku.

To :Kazune

Subject :okey

Message :okey okey…besok aku datang dan aku harap kau tidak lupa utang mu kazune

**.**

From :Kazune

Subject :hah…?

Message :utang apa…?

**.**

To :Kazune

Subject :dasar pelupa

Message :kau kan sudah janji sepulang sekolah mau traktir aku roti belut...!

**.**

From :Kazune

Subject :huh…

Message :kau itu kalauroti belut pasti ingat,tpi kalo pelajaran pasti lupa total.

**.**

To :Kazune

Subject : ;p

Message :biarin...;p

**.**

From :Kazune

Subject :dasar

Message :ya sudah,sampai ketemu besok pagi.**ingat jangan sampai telat…!**

**.**

To :Kazune

Subject : iya

Message :**iya….**aku tahu kok **kazune.**sampai jumpa besok

"kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi besok ya sampai kazune menyuruhku datang ketamam"pikirku."hah….dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku pergi ke toko roti sudah lapar"senyumku sambil berlari menuju toko roti belut("emangnya ada ya?"Tanya kazune."jangan Tanya sama aku,Tanya aja sama authornya"jawab karin sambil memandang si author"jangan Tanya sama aku,aku juga baru tahu""**HOOY BUKANNYA LOE YANG BIKIN**"teriak kazurin"aku juga baru tahu aku yang bikin"santai….)

EnD Pov karin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov kazune

"besok pasti akan menyenangkan karin"pikirku sambil tersenyum"pasti akan ku membuat kau tersenyum bahagia karnaku"gumamku sambil memikirkan hari esok

EnD Pov kazune

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dirumah karin

Pov karin

"hoah...jam berapa sekarang..."ucapku yang masing ngantuk sambil melihat jam"hoah...sudah jam 08.15 rupanya"ucapku lalu kembali tidur."**APA JAM 08.15 AKU TERLAMBAT**"teriakku.

"bagaimana ini waktu janjian sudah lewat 15 menit mana aku belum mandi lagi...!Kazune pasti sudah menunggu lama...hah...lebih baik aku mandi dulu harus cepat"panikku lari kekamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian

"ayo cepat...lebih baik pakai baju apa ya..."bingungku"Ah...pakai baju dress aja deh. harus cepat"ucapku panik

5 menir kemudian

"yap...sudah selesai"ucapku sambil melihat jam"Hah...sudah jam 08.30 aku ter lambat 30 menit dari waktu janjian"ucapku lari menuruni tangga

"karin kau mau kemana"tanya kaa-san

"mau jalan-jalan sama kazune kaa-san"jawabku sambil meminum susu

"jalan-jalan atau kencan"gado kaa-san

"ah…kaa-san jangan memgodaku deh…"ucapku sambil mengembungkan pipiku"Ah aku sudah terlambat .aku pergi dulu ya kaa-san ittekimasu"ucapku sambil berlari tergesah-gesah

"itterasai karin semoga harimu menyenangkan"kata kaa-san

EnD Pov karin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditaman

Pov kazune

"padahal sudahku bilang jangan sampai terlambat"kesalku pada karin yang sudah membuatku menunggu 30 menit."cepatlah datang karin aku sudah tidak tahan disini"geramku karena keadaan ini

Yang aku maksud dengan keadaan ini adalah sekarang aku dikelilingi banyak orang,bukan hanya dikeliling mereka juga memaksaku untuk memberikan e-mail ku menyebalkan bukan,bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari pada kazuners.

"kau dimana karin"batinku kesal

"maaf aku terlambat..."

EnD Pov kazune

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov kazune

"hah...hah...akhirnya sampai"lelahku karna terus berlari"sekarang tinggal memcari kazune...tapi dimana..."bingungku

"hei coba lihat cowo itu ganteng ya..."seru gadis A

"bukan Cuma ganteng tapi juga keren….."seru gadis B

"rambut blode,bermata biru safir,dan...dan...ekpresi dinginya itu keren...KYAA..."seru kedua gadis itu

"pasti kazune,hah...semoga dia tidak marah"ucapku pasrah dan berlari menghampiri kazune

"maaf aku terlambat kazune"ucapku

"**karin...kau dari mana saja sih kau tahu aku sudah meninggumu berapa lama**"teriak kazune

"eemm...30 menit"ucapku takut

"**30 menit...kau sudah membuatku menunggumu selama 45 menit karin**"teriak kazune

"maaf...maaf kazune "kesalku

"baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat"ucap kazune padaku

"sya...syarat apa itu"tanyaku

"kau tidak boleh mengeluh"jawab kazune

"ti...tidak boleh mengeluh...?mengeluh apa"tanyaku

"ya...kau tidak boleh mengeluh kalau aku memberimu suatu perintah...mengerti..."jawab kazune dengan santai

"ta...tapi perintahnya tidak aneh-aneh kan"tanyaku pada kazune

"terserah aku dong"jawab kazune

"**KAZUNE...**"teriakku pada kazune

"sudah nikmati saja hukuman mu nanti karin..."ucap kazune tersenyum

"ta...tapi..."

"tidak ada tapi tapian karin"potong kazune

EnD Pov karin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pov kazune

"ya...kau harus menikmat hukuman mu karin"pikirku tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

-TSUZUKU-

Hukuman apakah yang akan karin terima dari kazune?

Dan apa maksud dari kazune" kau harus menikmat hukuman mu karin"?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya…

Terima kasih karena sudah mereviews cerita sebelumnya….arigatou gozaimasu

Maaf baru updated sekarang soalnya banyak tugas disekolah jadi gak bisa lanjuti deh gomenne.

RnR Please!


End file.
